


The Coldflash Brigade

by writerdragonfly



Series: Faking [FATE] [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I really have no idea how else to tag what this is about, M/M, Old Folks Ship It, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of interconnected one-shots chronicling the glory of Len and Barry as they fake their way into an actual relationship with the help of the underground elderly movement dead-set on making them a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggie Saunders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> Okay, so [dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com) is completely to blame for this, but also all the lovely comments on Diner Dash helped loads in inspiring me, you have no idea.

Maggie Saunders likes to think of herself as a no-nonsense kind of woman, see. She doesn’t see the point in complicating things.

 

She’s also not an idiot. Anyone with two eyes can see how cute those two kids’d be together. Now, she’s not one for lies, but the way the younger one swept into the diner like that? Sweetest thing she’d seen in quite awhile.

 

And Maggie, well, she’d seen a lot of shit over the years.

 

“Junie Bee, how long was that poor young man sitting there?” Maggie asks once the waitress makes her way back in her direction.

 

June looks back at the clock above the kitchen door before responding, “Oh, hour and a quarter or so. Thought he got stood up, I did. His boyfriend seems like quite the catch though. I think he works with the police. Undercover, maybe?”

 

Maggie nods, keeping her eyes on the pair of them. The older one... she got the impression the older one was in trouble with the law a bit. Had that rugged look around his face. But the kid, he seemed sweet as roses.

 

She gets up from her table with no small amount of effort--she was old, all right? That meant things were a bit harder nowadays. Ain’t no shame in that.

 

“Well, I’ll be. Aren’t the two of you just a cute couple. Makes an old gal like me happy to see two strapping young men unafraid to show how they feel in public,” she tells them, leaning a little on their table. They both look surprised at her sudden intrusion, but neither one of them tells her off. And isn’t that a wonderful feeling, youngsters being too afraid of their elders to tell them to butt out?

 

Youngsters. When on earth had she turned into her mother?

 

“Thank you,” the younger one says, but it almost sounds more like a question than a statement. Maggie is actually thrilled. They are most definitely not dating.

 

Well, not _yet_.

 

“How long have you two been together now?”

 

She watches the slightly panicked look between them with no little amount of inner glee. She did like messing with the younger generations.

 

“A few months, I suppose. We don’t get to see each other as often as I’d like,” the older one says, with a smirk on his face. The other one blushes and Maggie can’t help but grin at that.

 

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Maggie,” she introduces, mostly because it occurs to her that names would make her mental catalog a lot less messy.

 

“I’m Barry, and this is Len,” the young man introduces, and the older one-- _Len--_ only looks mildly upset that he offered his name for him.

 

“Well, it’s certainly nice to meet you both. Well, I better let you two get settled in together and get some food in your bellies. Both of you could use a hearty meal from the looks of you.”

 

Maggie is cackling internally, because they both look mildly embarrassed and she’s honestly a little surprised that Len is blushing in public. Really hadn’t expected that.

 

“Thank you, ma’am. Have a good afternoon,” Barry says, and his blush is just as adorable. Hah.

 

Maggie takes the long way out, winding her way through the kitchen. She catches June by the arm as she’s heading back up with the plates for Booth 7, “Do make sure that those boys get a good meal on the house, I’d like to see them back again.”

 

Ah, how wonderful it was to own the diner and not have to work inside it all the time anymore. Made matchmaking so much more fun.

 

 


	2. Lennie Miller

Greta's movie nights are the highlight of Lennie Miller’s week. She always comes in with her pack of wild things, takes the time to talk to him for a few minutes while they attack the snack counter with vociferous glee, and sometimes she even shares a dirty joke or two while she waits for her girls to finish buying out the nachos.

 

Greta _always_ comes in on Tuesday nights. Not for the matinee, no--she's adamant about being only sixty four and not ready for the nursing home whenever someone mentions the matinee.

 

Lennie's not unaware that everyone knows he insists on working Tuesday nights at the ticket counter just for a chance to talk to her. He's certain that Greta even knows it.

 

He knows he should just gather up the courage to ask her to join him for dinner already, but it's hard. He hasn't asked anyone out since he met Laurel, God rest her soul.

 

But Laurel's been gone for two years now, and she gave him thirty-seven wonderful years but it's high time he worked on finding someone to spend the rest of his weary old days with, isn't it?

 

So Lennie is ready to finally bite the bullet when he heads to the ticket counter for his shift, ready to finally do it. He thinks she'll say yes--it's been more than a year of flirting with her every Tuesday night, after all.

 

But even if she doesn't, he thinks it'll be probably be okay.

 

He's standing at the counter about ten minutes before Greta and her gang of white haired minions are due to arrive when he sees him.

 

The kid is probably only a few years older than his grandson Toby though not as hefty. Toby was on the high school football team, but Lennie thinks this kid probably ran track or cross country if he was in a sport at all. Runner's body--that's what Laurel woulda called it.

 

Anyway, the kid is creeping around the back of the Star Wars display like he's hiding from someone. Never bodes well in Lennie's opinion.

 

There's no one walking towards the counter, so Lennie steps out from behind it and heads in the kid's direction.

 

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Lennie asks. The kid jumps, which Lennie should have expected.

 

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I'm just... hiding?" The kid says, flushing a little.

 

Standing next to the kid, Lennie can see the jewelry store framed perfectly between the wall and the giant cardboard display.

 

"You sure you're not spying on your boyfriend in the jewelry store, kiddo?" Lennie asks, because there's a man standing there getting handed a ring box from Midge behind the counter.

 

He highly doubts the kid is watching Midge, who's old enough to be his grandmother and married to boot.

 

"Um, yes, that," the kid replies, glancing back toward the man.

 

"I don't know about your generation, but back when I was your age my girl wouldn't appreciate being watched."

 

Lennie heads back toward the ticket counter, shaking his head. Kids these days.

 

He's just installed himself back on the little stool behind the counter when he sees Greta walking into the mall, though her gang hasn't seemed to reach the door quite yet.

 

He lifts his hand in a little wave, which she returns once she's a little over halfway from the door.

 

And then there's a streak of black smacking right into her. Greta falls backward, and Lennie about pitches forward then himself.

 

Her purse never hits the floor, snatched up by a punk in a black hoodie who doesn't wait to make sure she's okay and just bolts down the left wing of the mall.

 

Lennie doesn't wait for someone to give him the go ahead, no siree. He just gets off his stool and marches his way to her. Spy Kid makes it to Greta's side before Lennie does, and then he's looking around for the purse snatcher. Lennie would go after the thug himself if he could still move that fast.

 

"I got it, Scarlet," Lennie hears, and Spy Kid's boyfriend is taking off down the hall after the punk.

 

Lennie's proud to see these young men taking action, yes he is. Even if the boyfriend looks a bit older than Lennie had originally believed.

 

"You okay, ma'am?" Spy Kid asks as he loops an arm under Greta's back and under her shoulder to help her up.

 

"Mm, with a cute boy like you holding onto me? I'll be right as rain in a few minutes, just you wait," Greta flirts, though Lennie can see the pain in her face.

 

"Your knees hurt, Greta?" Lennie asks her as the kid helps her get over to one of the benches by the ticket counter.

 

"Oh, these old things? They're..." Greta pauses to take a deep breath, "...fine. Now, how is my favorite attendant doing this evening?"

 

"I’d be doing better if my girl wasn’t hurting,” Lennie murmurs, and Greta just gives him a blinding smile like she isn’t hurting at all.

 

“Your girl, am I?” She asks, her voice a little softer.

 

“If you’d like to be,” Lennie says.

 

“I have something that belongs to you,” someone says, and Lennie looks away from Greta’s face to see the older boyfriend from the jewelry store crouched in front of Greta with her purse in his hands.

 

“Thank you, young man.” Greta takes her purse and slips it over her shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” the boyfriend replies, a hint of color on his cheeks.

 

“You and your boyfriend are very nice young men,” Lennie tells him, because he gets the feeling that at least the older one isn’t used to hearing it.

 

“My boyfri--” the boyfriend starts, but Spy Kid interrupts him.

 

“Thank you, sir. Len and I best be going though.”

 

“Len? Your name is Len?” Lennie asks the boyfriend, because it’s been a long time since he heard anyone else with a name like his.

 

“Yes?” the boyfriend says, though it sounds like a question.

 

“And what’s your name, kiddo?” Lennie asks Spy Kid. The kid blushes. Probably embarrassed he didn’t offer it sooner, if Lennie had to guess.

 

“Barry.”

 

“Well, you two are welcome in my theater anytime. I’ll make sure my staff knows that Len and Barry get to come in free whenever they want.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Enough with the sir, young man. Just call me Lennie.”

 

-x-

Barry and Len come in a week later to watch the new Hunger Games movie. Lennie prints their ticket with a smile.

 

Greta pays for their popcorn before they even reach the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still continuing this from Len and Barry's view--subscribe to me or the series for that fic yet to come. :D
> 
> Also, hey hey! Feel free to prompt situations and such. :) I think chapter two will include purse snatching.


End file.
